Character Bios
This RP asks that you to post a photo of your character and a little bio about them + their stats. We do not require a full on background, a few lines will do. Powers also MUST be listed. Your character can NOT start out as something that changes lore for another character or ‘idea’ (like a kingdom) without approval from all affected parties. EXAMPLE!!! If you want to be a part of the Archeus Kingdom, say the son of the ruler OC named Zenus... you MUST consult with Zenus and other people who that would directly affect. Civilians or travelers need not be discussed with. SECOND, you can establish any order so long as it follows the rule above. Say, you want to create a kingdom that has been at war for eons with the Mephisto Empire. This must be discussed with the parties involved with managing the empire. Creating an order like the Akatsuki is fine, you can even add history into the lore such as ‘they are a well known group of bounty hunters that once took out the king of the Evian Empire’ if it is agreed upon with, once again, the parties involved. You can be creative with your characters, no real set rules so long as it follows the rules stated previously. You may introduce new species, powers, or anything that isn’t OP and can typically be found in a low power scale anime like Soul Eater or Bleach (excluding Aizens and 4th Espada second resurrections, unless admins approve). Your characters should be regular Naruto Ninja level or Bleach Soul Reaper level, as in CAN NOT DESTROY A MOUNTAIN OR TOWN WITH EASE. Attacks and abilities should not be overly OP to the point that they 1 shot anyone. Example, an eye power where whatever you look at falls under your hypnosis... UNLESS there is a notable weakness. EXAMPLE: Itachi’s Tsukuyomi is powerful BUT a strong enough eye can break it AND it takes a toll on the user. All powers MUST have some form of weakness. If you have questions, please ask an admin. Your bio does not need a full length backstory, nor does it need to detail every power. All that is necessary is a picture, a name, species type, a small line or 2 about background of the character (are they a traveling merchant or something?), a list of the powers (if it is something unique, you might have to add detail) or whatever you feel necessary. STATS are unique. We request that you check out character classes OR consult with an admin for something more unique. As for how strong you intend to be after that (and adding up the totals for all the levels ups, say you’re a warrior level 1025, multiply the HP up and other stats by that for your totals) we ask you to look at examples of enemies posted thus far and the OCs of other people. As for attack stats, use a reasonable deduction to not make them op. Stamina cost per Special Attack will initially be 20% of the damage that attack does WHEN YOU FIRST LEARN/GET IT. So if Antiacus does 100 Special Damage, it costs 20 stamina to use. If it does 10 damage, 2 Stamina cost. Once you level up, forget the 20% and keep the base number (in Antiacus’s case keep -20 Stamina). NOT EVERY ATTACK increases by 3 or 5 or whatever it is for your class. You have THAT many points to give to each attack or defense or to start resisting a certain special attack. Keep in mind each point you add also adds .5 Stamina cost. This document is subject to changes by the administration board without notice. Notifications on updates will be posted up to 3 days prior to the change. Rule changes that could break a character or story element will not be allowed. Examples of BIOS will be posted in Photo Albums. If you have questions, please feel free to ask!!